A Family For The Young
by Team Demons
Summary: The rookies 12 have a secret that very few know about, it started before they left the academy. One or two would disappear for a day, then it turned into a night, then a few days, a week, a month, a few months the families didn't notice for about a year then they stared to see the distance between them and their children growing, until one day they didn't really know them anymore.
1. A Family for the Young

**Full Summary:** They rookies are young still in the academy when they had made the decision. They had decided that they wanted a family together, so that no matter what they would always be friend connected somehow. They were going to tell their parent after they were shore that they couldn't interfere, thinking that they would be happy for them, help them. After all a ninjas life is short. That was until they had heard some of their parents talking to each other about a young ninja couple in their early teens and their own family. Two and a half years later their family's secret life is found out, what will happen to these young ninja.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Warning:** This story contains **child pregnancies** and **child parents**. Also it is sort of like a Harem except there is like **7 boys and 5 girls in a relationship** together, at the end of the chapter I will post who is with whom.

**READ: **Just to point out **this is Fiction** as in anything can happen, so this is just me sharing what I imagined at one point in time.

**DON'T LIKE THEN PISS OFF!**

**A Family for the Young**

The rookies 12 have a secret that very few know about, it started before they left the academy. One or two would disappear for a day, then it turned into a night, then a few days, a week, a month, a few months the families didn't notice for about a year then they stared to see the distance between them and their children growing, until one day they didn't really know them anymore. Fem-Naru

abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz

'I'm going to have a little sister', a 10 year old girl with pink hair came yelling into a group of kids around the same age as her.

'Really that's so cool Sakura, when are you getting her', Ino asked her friend.

'Mum said in about 6 months, I don't know why we have to wait that long can't we just go get her now?" Sakura wined to her friends.

'Don't you know where babies come from Sakura?' Kiba asked her, his only reply was a confused look. Kiba only knew where babies come from because his mother had to teach him about the dogs at the compound. "While babies are like puppies, they need a mum and a dad', he said. 'When someone wants a baby they have something called sex or love making. That is when the dad puts his hard penis into the mums vagina and then cums". After Kiba's explanation everyone looked at him.

'So does that mean anyone can have a baby if they wanted? They could have a family", Naru asked quietly.

"Well yeah, if you have a mum and a dad", Kiba replied.

"Then I want to have a baby", Naru said determinedly with her fist in the air.

"I want one too". Said Ino with the same amount of determination as Naru, slowly everyone in the group raised their hands showing that they too wanted to have a baby, to be family.

"But kaa-san said that a mum can only have a baby if she has started ovulating. But I don't know what that means." Kiba said again. This time Shikamaru was the one to answer.

"Ovulating is when the female body has announced that it is read to have a baby and releases eggs from the ovary, this happens after a female has begun going through her menstrual cycle and that is when girls bleed from the vagina for 2-5 days per month."

"So if we don't have it yet we can't have a baby?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, but I heard that most girls don't get it until they are about 12. But that's with the civilians, when a girl enters the academy they are shot give to increase the rate of which there body matures." Tenten explained, getting weird faces from the others in the group. "What, I was told this in a special class the girls had to take this year."

"Well anyway, dose any of you have it?" Naru was the first to raise her hand, everyone looked at her shocked, for she was the second youngest of the group and they hadn't expected her to have started her menstrual cycle yet.

"Old-man Hokage told me that I have a genetic thing that helps me mature physically faster than normal even the other girls taking the shot, because I never had to get any shots like the other girls." She answered there questioning looks.

Eventually Tenten raised her hand followed but Ino, leaving both Hinata and Sakura.

"Just a few questions," Sakura said, "First, how will we know if we are going to have a baby? Second, dose it hurt? And lastly, if we girls are going to be Mummies, then whom of the boys are going to be Daddies?"

"I have an idea," Ino said. "All the boys what to be daddies right?" Receiving a nod from each of the boys she continued, "Well then why don't we take turns and all be mummies and daddies to all the babies. " She finished getting smiles.

abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghigklmnopqrstuvwxyz

**Next**: The kids start disappearing

**Who is with whom: **You can Add suggestions if you would like.

Neji - Tenten, Naru

Lee – Sakura, Tenten

Shino – Hinata, Ino

Sasuke – Sakura, Ino, Naru

Shikamaru – Ino, Tenten, Naru

Kiba – Hinata, Naru

Choji – Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naru

Tenten – Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji

Sakura – Lee, Sasuke

Ino – Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino

Hinata – Kiba, Choji, Shino

Naru – Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji

**Not going to update until someone reviews**.


	2. Where do the Kids go

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Warning:** This story contains **child pregnancies** and **child parents**. Also it is sort of like a Harem except there is like **7 boys and 5 girls in a relationship** together, at the end of the chapter I will post who is with whom.

**READ: **Just to point out **this is Fiction** as in anything can happen, so this is just me sharing what I imagined at one point in time.

**Where do the Kids Go**

A week after their 'decision' to start a family the kids had started doing some research. The found out that the mummy has to become pregnant to have baby, and a pregnancy is broken up into 3 trimesters. During these trimesters the baby will be growing in the stomach of the mummy until it is strong enough to come out. Some of them had started getting worried that their parents might notice before they were ready to tell them about the babies. That brings us to where we are now.

"But if we are fat what will our parents say?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, m-m-my d—dad will d-d-defiantly notice if I got fat." Hinata said.

"Well simple, if we are going to have a family shouldn't we have a house together like a family. We can all just move in together." Naru said happily thinking it was the best idea in the world." They won't be able to see the difference then they wouldn't be any reason to suspect us."

"Yes that would be a good idea, but our parents might think it is strange that we suddenly move out at the ages of ten and eleven. What we need to do is slowly start leaving for a short period of time getting longer slowly and if they ask where we are we can just say that we have decided to train more, start to take being a ninja more seriously," Shikamaru said.

"That a good idea but where are we going to live, you could come to my family compound but people might think that is weird that you all started going their all the time." Sasuke put in his thoughts making everyone think harder.

"We need a place that people won't think to look, so that they won't think it is weird," said Neji, with a look of concentration on his face.

Naru suddenly piped up aging looking pleased with herself. "I know, that forest with the fence around it I hardly ever see anyone going there," everyone once again nodded to her idea.

"That would be good but I don't think they sell houses in there." Tenten said, "But if everyone was willing to pitch in I think we might be able to build one. With all the building and structure classes we have at school I think we should be able to build one. Plus it will help with strength and speed carrying all the material. Also, no one else will know about it except us and we could blend it into the surrounding area." Finishing her little speech Tenten received nods from everyone in the group.

As they made their decision the lunch bell rung, signalling them all to go there separate ways back to class.

! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*I(O)P_~! #$%^&*(O)_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_+

Three Months Later

With their minds set the group of children went on with their ideas and started putting the distance between them and their parents. When asked where they were going by a parent they would simply reply, "Training, see you later." This reply was not a complete lie, at first they would just meet up in a group and hang out for the day, later they had found nothing new to talk about so started training and looking for a place to build a house in the forest of death. When they had found it they started making plans for the building. As time went by they would extend their 'training sessions' to overnight sessions, then all weekend. They were putting all of their time and effort into building their house.

That is what they were doing right now, for the past two months they had been building.

"Sasuke, Neji and Tenten can you go get more materials, like nails and screws and stuff. We're running out." Called Lee form on the roof of the nearly finished home.

"I can't, but Sakura can you go in my place." Sasuke yelled from within the house.

"Shore thing, I'm on it." Sakura answered. They had been getting most of their tools from Tenten's family shop, just borrowing them so they didn't have to pay and Tenten made the screws and nails, so they didn't cost anything either. In fact they had spent very little money on the house, for wood they would find a good tree and use that, the only thing they had to actually buy was paints.

5 minutes later

It was late in the afternoon right now as Neji, Tenten and Sakura exited the forest of death through the small whole in the fence they had found when they first started looking through the forest. It wasn't unusual for three of the kids to get exit together, in fact there was never less than two others with them at any time outside their family homes. It was a habit that they had all formed together; they don't remember when it started just that it always happened. Walking down the street Sakura sore her mother walking down towards her with her 6 month pregnant belly in front of her .

"Sakura honey, how are you? I haven't seen you at home recently, where have you been?" she said looking down at her daughter covered in dirt. "You are very dirty, what are you doing out looking like that?" she asked angrily.

Sakura looked around nervously seeing people look at her and her friends after hearing what her mother said. "H-Hi kaa-san, these are my friends Tenten and Neji from the year above me in the academy. We were just out training, they have been helping me with a few things and we got hungry we thought that we would go and have some lunch. Anyway how have you and my little sister been doing, you were already in bed when I got home last night and I left early so I didn't see you." Sakura lie. The truth was that she and everyone else had stayed the night at the house. Although it hasn't been finished enough has been completed that it is liveable. So they had all stay on the bottom floor.

"Okay, sorry for being upset, it's just I feel like I hardly see you anymore and I get worried. Make shore go you home and have a shower after lunch. Now I have to get going I have a doctors appointment to get too, be careful." She walked off.

"That was a good one Sakura good work, I've got to remember that for if I get questioned." Tenten said and Neji nodded.

"Thanks," they continued to Tenten's family shop.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_ ~!Q W#E$%^&*(

**Next:** who is getting together with whom first.


	3. Couples

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Warning:** This story contains **child pregnancies** and **child parents**. Also it is sort of like a Harem except there is like **7 boys and 5 girls in a relationship** together, at the end of the chapter I will post who is with whom.

**READ: **Just to point out **this is Fiction** as in anything can happen, so this is just me sharing what I imagined at one point in time.

**Couples**

One month later

The house had been finished for a week by this time and at the moment only Naru had been living there full time because she was the only one no one would ask where she had moved. Sasuke had thought about moving into the house as well but decided not to for people seem to like to come to the compound to see him, such as people from the civilian counciland some of his fan girls.

At this moment the group of children where at the house, discussing who would like to have the first baby.

"Ok who would like to have one first, we should only have half of us go at a time. That way the others can cover for us if need be, and we will be able to help more instead of just concentrating on our own babies. We will have to up our '_disappearing'_ act is this is going to happen, at the moment I think we are up to two and a half weeks. We have three months to get up to two months." Sasuke said.

"I want to have one. I think it would be nice to have a family related to me by blood." Naru said quietly with her hand raised slightly, they all have started considering each other family now knowing that they will be binding each other together forever. Everyone nodded at her choice, understanding her need for someone who is related to her by blood.

"I would like a pup to," said Kiba happily raising his hand high in the air.

"Yeah me to," Tenten said followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Okay, then it is decided. You six will be the first parents in the group." Sasuke said.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_

One week later

Naru and Kiba where walking through the forest of death into their house.

"Are you sure you won't to have the first baby with me? I mean there are people in the village that don't like me and try whatever they can to hurt me." Naru asked making shore Kiba didn't think that he was making a mistake.

"Yes, I'm shore. Besides who wouldn't won't to have a baby with the future Hokage, huh?" Kiba answered making Naru's face brighten before continuing quietly, "Besides, I've always sorter… had a crush on you."

Naru looked shocked, Kiba, the almighty alpha had a crush on her, the village perish. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," He said quietly.

"Okay, well I was just making sure you wouldn't change your mind later," Naru exclaimed.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

Same time Tenten Family shop

"So you want to have one with me first." Neji asked quietly making shore that Tenten's parents didn't hear so they would be surprised when they found out.

"Yeah, I think it would be cute. Plus you are a prodigy in your family arts and you could teach our baby when it's older. I reckon with my aim and your bloodline we would make a great child."

"Okay then, I will have one with you." Neji agreed.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+_! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~!~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*(

That night Nara house

Knocking could be heard at the front door.

"Shikamaru, honey can you get the door," Yoshino asked her son.

"Troublesome, sure kaa-san," Shikamaru got up from where he was sitting and answered the door. "Ino, what are you doing here so late?" He asked a bit shocked.

"W-Well I umm…. Can we talk in your bedroom?" Ino asked nervously, looking around to see if his parents where anywhere near to hear them.

"Troublesome, yeah sure follow me," he said as he walked up the stairs to his room with Ino following. Once entering the room Shikamaru lay down on his bed while Ino just sat beside it.

"Okay, we have known each other since where babies right? So I was wondering… ?" Ino rushed out as fast as possible making it hard for Shikamaru to understand.

"I'm sorry Ino, but could you repeat that slower?" Shika asked.

"I said… Umm… if you would… have your first… baby with me?" she repeated only slower than before.

"Troublesome, but ok sure, I mean why not?" Ino jumped up and hugged Shikamaru.

"Yay, now I was thinking, after school tomorrow I was going to start a month long, as Sasuke put it _'disappearing' _act so do you want to try then. I heard that it might take a few tries before getting pregnant but I'm not really worried. After that we will need to make a list of names, than with everyone else start setting up the nursery for all the new additions of our family…" Ino just kept going on in her own excited world.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()P_{+}

Shika had just fallen asleep after Ino left. She would only leave after he promised to see her on Thursday, which was two days from now, to start his one month _'disappearing'_ act, starting a day after her so it's not so suspicious. He was surprised that none of the parents or families had noticed that their kids where slowly disappearing. Not even his farther who was thought to be one of the best shinobi at picking up small hinds and noticing the smallest details to solve problems quickly.

Anyway who was he to complain, it just helped them in the end. A small smile slipped onto Shikamaru's face, as he slept looking forward to the future.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_{+~! #$%^&*()_+

**Thanks for the Reviews so far. Sorry about the short chapters. I'll make it my goal to start writing longer ones.**

**Next chapter will have a small time skip in it so you know.**

**Team-Demons**


	4. Pregnancies?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Warning:** This story contains **child pregnancies** and **child parents**. Also it is sort of like a Harem except there is like **7 boys and 5 girls in a relationship** together, at the end of the chapter I will post who is with whom.

**READ: **Just to point out **this is Fiction** as in anything can happen, so this is just me sharing what I imagined at one point in time.

Pregnancies?

Thursday

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ kids where rushing out in an excited haze, glad to be out of the 'hell hole' after another torturous day of actual _learning_. All that is, except a group of 12 that were waiting just outside the building by a large tree with a swing attached to it.

"So Naru and Kiba, Shika and Ino and Neji and Tenten. You sure that's who you want your first baby to be with?" Choji asked.

"Yes," came the reply from all six.

"We have all discussed this and we have all decided to start trying tonight. Hinata has already agreed to cover for me at home, for if Hiashi-Sama happens to notice I'm gone but I doubt he will. Me and Tenten started the one month yesterday, Ino and Shika are starting today and so is Kiba. So hopefully all works out and soon we can have our family started." Neji sated to all the other occupants of the group.

"Okay, well then the rest of us should start in two weeks for the one month that way it crosses over but not by much." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, well Kiba and I are heading there now so see you guys later." Naru said before walking off with Kiba.

"Yeah, see ya we have to pick up our stuff before our parent notice." Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru behind her.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_{+~! #$%^&*()_+

Later that night

Naru and Kiba had been hanging out around in Naru's room since getting there after school; they had been talking about how they were going to get Naru pregnant.

"So, you said it gets hard. When does it do that?" Naru asked Kiba as they sat on her bed fidgeting nervously.

"Well kaa-san always gave the dog some medicine when the females went into heat. So I brought some with me, maybe that will help," Kiba said reaching into his bag to pull out a bottle of pills.

"Are you sure it will work on you? I mean you are a person wouldn't it work differently on you, than on a dog?" replied Naru.

"Yeah, but this one is for people. I found it in one of the clan member's cabinets so it should be fine they have the same name just for different spices."

"Okay, let's try it then… should we kiss first… I mean that's what they said you do to start… right?" asked Naru to Kiba.

"Oh, right…" slowly Kiba lent in and kissed Naru on the lips.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_

Neji and Tenten

"So…um … do you want to … you know… start?" Tenten whispers quietly to Neji, who nodded. "Ehh… Okay," Tenten and Neji slowly lent in and kissed.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()

Shikamaru and Ino

"Troublesome… well now it says that we should start taking each other's cloths off while 'making out' as they put it to get into the mood," Shika said holding a book in his right hand and the other holing him up over Ino.

"Okay, well I'll start," Ino said while pulling Shika's top over his head.

~ #$ %^&*()~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*() _ ~!Q W#E$ %^&*(~! #$%^&*(

After the adventures night for the young group, they had found out quite a few things. First for Naru and Kiba they found that although the drug worked it wasn't needed, deciding to read the instructions after a very long and tiresome but pleasuring night. Next Tenten and Neji found that they enjoyed having sex and weren't afraid to admit it during their night of passion. And lastly Shikamaru and Ino found that although books may be helpful in some things, sex wasn't one of them, following instinct worked a lot better.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

For the past few weeks the group had been doing pretty much what they always did; go to school, 'disappear' from their homes and think about baby things. The only new thing was that some of them where having sex with each other.

Today was the first day they were going to see if any of them where pregnant. They had read in a book that they should what a while before checking around 3-6 weeks after unprotected sex, so today they had henged and where going to the hospital to cheek.

"Sukie Naruka, Sukie Naruka you are next," a young med-nin call while holding a clipboard, Naru – in her henged form – got up and walked other to the nurse, following her into a room with another doctor.

"Sukie-san I understand that today you are here for a pregnancy test, take a set and we will get started." The doctor said before turning to look at her.

"Yes," she answered before taking a set on the bed.

"Okay, today I will be taking a simple blood test and based on the hormone levels it will tell use if you are with child and also how far along you are. And if you are far enough along we will be able to do a scan to see if it is the right size and healthy." The doctor explained to her before grabbing a needle and taking her blood. After taking the blood the doctor hand the vile over to the nurse still in the room to take to the lab.

"You can come back tomorrow and we will have the results for you than. Thank you for your time and I hope for you the best." Naru (still henged) got up and exits the room after thanking the doc and headed to the front counter to make another appointment for tomorrow before wishing good luck to the other girls and going home.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

**End Chapter YAY! (Mental happy dance)**

**Sorry for taking soooooo lonngggggg I hope to make it up to you in the future.**


	5. Help

Sorry for the long wait but I will be updating soon just with graduation and having no computer it has been difficult with trying to write the next chapter. I ended up writing it in paper first. Now before I continued I wanted to ask people if I should end up making the characters have lost of kid or just a few. I want Naru to have the most children because I think it would be nice for her to have a big family so I'm asking people to give me the feed back should I: A) make it a small amount of children ( one to three each) B) a moderate amount (two to five each) OR C) an excessive amount and come up with an excessive amount of explanations to explain how it is even possible. So give me your feed back and I will make the story to your expectations. Now... Bow before your Queen. Mahahahahaaa (sorry couldn't resist been watching to much Shugo Chara) 


End file.
